Risk The Falling
by OutcastChick
Summary: When Catwoman takes an apprentice, Kristen, the interaction with a certain Gotham Vigilante's sidekick gets interesting. What happens when Selina gets in trouble with the other villains in Gotham? What happens when truth about Kristen's parents comes out? Will her ties to the bat-family end in tragedy? Or will the former boy wonder help save her life. M for mature themes.
1. Age 8

I was perched on the corner of Caldwell and 5th sitting on the rooftop watching some idiot with a gun threaten some other idiots who had been stupid enough to walk down a dark alley in Gotham City. Idiots.

My combat boots scuffed along the side of the building while I swung my legs against them. Selina was sitting over on the other side of the street, on the roof of the building where the robbery was going down. She was watching me. I couldn't see her expression, but I could guess what it said. She probably had that disapproving eyebrow raise. I stood up vaulted up to the power line post next the building I was on. Walking across the power line to its center, I grabbed my knife and cut the line behind me and swung the rest of the way to the alley. Rolling. Sliding. I took the feet out from under the robber. Standing just as the idiot couple who had thought this was a smart move to walk in a Gotham City alley, got smart and ran toward the safely lit street. I rolled again getting to my feet, grabbing the gun, and jumping on the top of a dumpster. I launched myself up to the bottom of the fire escape of the building Selina was crouched on. I did my best to maintain the momentum climbing up. If I didn't have the leather gloves on my hands would be in tatters.

I was breathing harder than I would have liked by the end of the climb. Selina had taken to lying down on the ledge, hanging her head over the edge. I leaned on the edge next to her. "So how was that?"

"You did well. Was it fun?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I watched the robber I had just fucked with slowly regain consciousness. He stumbled out the alley and had the good sense to not look for his gun in the process.

"Yea, it did." I rested my head on my arms and sighed. Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, she was no super hero, and she was no villain either. If you were to ask her, she would tell you she was free. I wanted that, and after she found me in the street half starved and nearly beaten to death, she became my family. If you were to ask her why she did it, I think she should say that she like strays. That's what she called me, her stray, I called her my sister. So after a few well placed bribes to city officials, and a bit of paperwork, I became Kristen Stray Kyle, yea double alliteration I know, but fuck going by my old name.

"Oh look it's boy wonder, and his big bad." Her laugh tinkled out, the sky was hazy, and disgustingly slow drizzle that characterized a New Jersey spring night started. She rolled her legs over head till she could use her tip toes to point to where she had spotted the two very indistinct black forms racing between buildings. "Let's go cause some trouble. It's bout time you meet the big bad bat anyway."

"You aren't going to actually introduce us are you!?" I was excited, she always talked about him, especially when he screwed up on of her heists that I wasn't allowed to participate in yet, something about protecting my innocence. Her laugh rained out, she rolled forward until she fell. Her whip licked out from her hand wrapping around the power line post I had just used. She swung forward on to the top roof. I followed. As I got in the rhythm of sprinting across rooftops, falling, swinging, climbing, repeat.

We had begun closing on where the Bats and the BW had stopped, in Gotham's business district, on one of the twenty story buildings lined with old gothic gargoyles and fucked up ledges stained by years of acid rain. The figures had disappeared around the corner. Selina ran along the ledge and stood there on the corner and cocked her hip out. I know that look, but I had only see her do it around a certain billionaire. Weird.

I jumped above her and swung up on one of the misshapen gargoyles that decorated the ledge above her. Midway through swinging up, I grabbed an adjacent window sill, and swung round the corner to get a look at whatever had stopped Selly. I nearly face planted directly into the groin of bird boy. I jumped up, nearly slipped off the stupid statue, but I caught myself. I glared at the short ass. He had dark hair and nice skin, but his jaw was set in this half smirk. His mischievous giggle gurgled out pretty quick after my mishap.

"What are you staring at, short stack?" I inflated, I was a good three or four inches taller than the bird brain. I was tall for ten years old. I glanced down and saw the black shadow of what I assumed was batman. The white specks that signed as his eyes in that cowl glanced up at me. I felt my face flare red. Thank god that my face was mostly covered by my black mask.

"Since when do you have a sidekick, Catwoman?" His voice sounded like he had a really bad cold. The white specks(his eyes) narrowed at me. Now I get it, that's where she gets her lecture tone. I knew that it wasn't hers when she first used it on me.

"Hey! I'm not a sidekick, I am family." His eyes narrowed even more. "I'm Nyx."

"I thought we agreed on Kitten." Selina piped in, she was just teasing me, but it was embarrassing that she did this in front of the biggest supy in Gotham.

"No, I get to pick the name."

"Well, Kitten, I am Robin." He put his hand out, he actually expected me to shake his hand, like we were supposed to be fucking friends. Talk about idiot. Boys are the biggest of them all. He even puffed himself up.

Selina leaned forward to press her hand on Batty's chest, he didn't resist for a second, it seemed too familiar for my tastes. Yeah we aren't really bad guys, but these guys were the ball and chain of the city, not good for free people.

"My name is Nyx, not kitten." I huffed.

"But you were so friendly."

"Come on Robin, we've wasted too much time here as it is." The idiot sidekick and B-Man as Aunt Harley calls him, used one of his fancy grapple guns and swung off, closely followed by his side kick. Me and Selly went home, only two blocks down, we snuck in the apartment terrace. The penthouse was nice, and we didn't even pay rent, apparently Selly knew something really embarrassing about the landlord's son or something. Had something to do with riddles. I stripped down and went to take a shower, it was three in the morning, and I had to be up tomorrow to go to class. Stupid class. I hated it, but Selina said she would only train me if I went and got good grades, she even got me into Gotham Academy somehow. Bet that Wayne guy had something to do with it.


	2. Age 12-1

It was another night in Gotham. I had just met up Uncle Croc, he had just gotten a new tail, super cool. He had been helping my friend Banshee, using the underground tunnels, a lot of metas have been hiding down there. As much to hid from the good guys as the bad ones. In the eyes of the so called super heros those with powers who didn't become heros might as well be villains, and most of them just want a normal life.

I was watching this city official who had been falsifying low income housing documents, kicking out poor residents but keeping their names on the lease and then selling the apartments and collecting full rent and also keeping the government subsidies to help pay the not evicted poor person's rent. Selina had been trying to track him down for weeks, but he was always either in the police station or with his police officer girlfriend. Tonight he had gone by himself to one of the section 8 housing places he was using to commit fraud. Big mistake.

It was well out of the way of the main part of the city, but I didn't want to take any chances of him using the metro station two blocks down to disappear, so I had watching using a three camera set up on the other adjacent rooftops. Croc had given me the names of the management of this building. I glanced down at the rotating camera views, I need to find the angle that gave me a view of their meeting. I didn't know which manager was dirty or if they all were, I just didn't want to give the government any unnecessary ammunition to shut down the housing projects, just enough to take down the scammers.

I was so tired, normally Selina would be out here with me, but she had to lay low. She had gotten into some deep shit with Scarecrow's goons a week ago, she had a broken arm, a couple fractured ribs, and concussion, I had a black eye, some bruises, and busted lip from pulling her out. He had been trying to vent some toxic gas into the underground. I had been up here for a couple hours, I frowned, and winced as the motion re-split my lip and the taste of blood filled my mouth. The pain was good it kept me awake.

I heard a sarcastic laugh through my earpiece from the cameras. Fuck fuck fuck, there was no way. I saw the stupid red, green and yellow colors of bird boy. He and B-man were down the street, next to one of the houses I had my equipment on, at a brothel. Most likely breaking up some drug rings. If my bad guy heard that they were down the street there would be no way he'd be careless enough to give me rope to hang him with. Too bad, tonight was a bust, wouldn't want to get caught here by the dynamic do-oh. I had a couple grand worth of stolen jewelry sitting in my waist bags. I moved to the first surveillance set up. I had gotten first set of my claws recently, grabbing them from where they were tucked into my waistband. I flexed and flicked my wrist, letting the sharp pieces of carbon fiber and steel slip from their hiding place, using them to pry the adhesive I had used to secure the setup, I did this to the four others. Folding them into a backpack.

I sat up on the largest building, trying to decide where the heroes had gotten to. The last thing I wanted to do was get in their way. I flexed my new claws in between the bricks. I could feel the reassuring weight of my whip, and the sheath of my knife was pressing from my hip into the back of my ankle as I crouched. If it's one thing I have learned in Gotham over the past two years it would be moving before you know your environment was almost as lethal as hesitating was you start moving. I heard the crunch of the roof's gravel behind me a millisecond before I felt the hand on my shoulder. Spinning I saw him. Robin.

"What the hell do you want?" My voice was slightly lisped from from the swollen and busted lip that refused to function normally. His eyes widened at my appearance, I could only imagine what I looked like to him, I had purple bruises around my jaw and nice set of them on my shoulders too.

Batman came into view from the shadows of the roof. "Where is Catwoman?"

His eyes narrowed at me, god if he didn't piss me off so much I would almost feel relieved to see him. At least if Batman and Robin was around I didn't have to worry about the other thugs in this part of town. I felt my chest puff up in response to his tone, and winced as my ribs protested.

"Why the hell do you care?" I tried to say, but it came out a lot more like "whydahellduyucare" great now I sound like an idiot.

"This is important."

"Well jeeh Bats I guess if it's important I should just tell you." I glared him. I had been staying with Ivy for the past couple days Selina had needed to go to the hospital. I took her to one in Metropolis because I didn't want anyone accidentally recognizing her. Batman maybe one of the good guys, but I am don't think I'd trust him about as far as I could throw him. If I remember the building opposite this one had a terrace. I spun and jumped, over shot the landing a little bit, so I caught the side of the building with my shoulder. My jacket caught the brunt of it so minimal scraps. I turned again to grab the railing and fall the remaining two stories to the top of a dumpster, rolling and recovering. I ran, I could hear them landing behind me. I just had to get to the metro, from there the tunnel to the underground.

Robin dropped down in front of me and swiped my legs out from under me. I pitched forward, I pulled in, bringing my arms up to protect my head. I slid, felt the bruises on my ribs scream. Banging my lip on my arm I really resplit the thing now, the blood dripped down my face.

"Seriously, we just want to talk to her." Rob said from somewhere behind me. I could see the glow of the metro lights around the corner. Damn I was so close.

"And I am very seriously not going to tell you."

"I don't have time for this." Batman picked me up by the back of my jacket, I braced to be hit, but he just set me on my feet. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook. "Tell me where she is."

I shut my mouth, and had to resist to urge to spit. I ground my teeth and glared. "Why the hell do you care?"

"We are just worried." Rob said, he tried to pull Batman's hand off me.

"The last time I saw her she was in pretty rough shape, but she was alive."

"But where was she." He was doing that growling thing that made me want to strangle him. But my arms were way too short to reach him.

"Why should I trust you?" This time I did spit on him. Fuck him.

"We know that Catwoman and Crane are fighting, and we know that Crane destroyed one of Catwoman's sanctuaries last, but she hasn't done anything to respond. We think he went after her for a reason. We think she knows something."

"You guys are a little slow on the draw, that's been over."

"What did Crane want?" Oh great growly Batman is back.

"What do you think he wanted? Something we had obviously, he took it, but you know Selina isn't great about sharing, so I have no idea what it was." I coughed, the taste of blood was rancid. When Rob put a hand on my shoulder, my glare softened. The many times me and Rob had fought, it had never been serious, I had never really tried to hurt him, more often than not we would just tire out. We used to spare while Catwoman and Batman had ran farther and faster than me and him could keep up with. They would either come back together or one of them would and then one of us would have to go looking for our respective adult that was most likely tied up on a rooftop somewhere. Somewhere down the line we stopped fighting. As soon as they started their little dance, we would sit down and watch. He had become my friend.

"Listen, K, we really are just worried about her. What have you been doing since she's out of commision?" He was being kind, and that made me very angry. I didn't want his kindness, I didn't want their pity, I wanted them to do their damn jobs. If Crane hadn't gotten out of arkham, Selina would never have gotten hurt.

"What? Could I come stay with you?" I sneered at him, I knew I was being mean, but I couldn't help it I was hurt.

I ran from them and got to the metro right as a train was pulling out. Once it was clear I ran down the tracks til a service entrance came into view. Pulling through it, you have to be careful here, Croc bashed holes through the landings so he could fit. I had to get out my whip to climb down into the monsters den. I heard the growling as soon as I came through the door, but as soon a Croc smelled me he stopped.

"Hey little Cat. Bats follow you down?"

"Nope, hey CW wanted me to give you these." I pulled out the anti-psychotics, I had stolen from the hospital.

"Thanks little Cat, you tell her I said so. Scarecrow get her that bad huh?" Everything he said was overlaid with that hiss growl noises his disfigured jaw made as he talked.

"Yea, but I got her out of town so she's good. Eh I am staying with Ivy, you seen her today?"

"Yea I think Riddler was paying her a visit."

Crap that means I won't be stay there for at least a week. I chew on the inside of my mouth. Well I guess I am just gonna have to go home, even though I knew it wasn't safe to return. I waved goodbye to Croc, and ran down the access tunnel until I reached another access point to the metro.

Getting home Isis weaved around my ankles. I went upstairs to my room, a smallish room with a walk in closet. My bed was just a big king mattress on the floor with tons of pillows, comforters, and blankets, I pulled my leather jacket off and threw it in my closet. Placing my backpack on a set of hooks, I pulled out my control pad and placed all the data I collect along with my own notes into the folder with the rest of the info I had gathered. I ran back down stairs to Selina's big master bath, all my toiletries were still at Ivy's. After getting all cleaned up I got to use Selly's robe, she would kill me if she saw me in her favorite robe. Using her hairbrush I sat down at her sink, it was so weird to be back without her. Being lost in thought distracted me.

When a knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my thoughts. I reached under the counter, and sure enough there was a gun.

"Selina is that you?"


	3. Age 12-2

So Bruce Wayne is sitting in my living room. Fuck. I pulled on my pajamas, and brushed my hair back behind a head band. I went to see what the hell he wanted at three in the morning.

"So uh, what do you want, Mr Wayne?"

"Do you know where your sister is, Kristen?"

"Oh you didn't hear? She got in a pretty bad car accident by that explosion in the cat shelter on Kane Avenue." I grabbed my side slightly hugging myself, having him here without Selina made me nervous. "She is still in recovery."

"What hospital is she in? I'd like visit her." He sat there with his hands folded and a deep crease forming between his brows.

"It took her to one out of town, so while it's kind of you to think of her, I'm afraid visiting her would be impossible." My practiced response to this question came out of my mouth for the thousandth time.

"I would still like to visit her."

I narrowed my eyes. Something Selina taught me about lying, always stick as close as possibly to the truth only altering those details that must remain hidden. "I am sorry, but I can't tell you. You see the circumstances around her accident are in question, and the police think foul play maybe at work. So for her safety."

"Listen, Kristen, I know that you know that your sister and I were.. Are close, I am very worried." He did look genuinely concerned, but the last time I remember her talking to him she came back extremely upset. Isis came up to Bruce, pressing to his side and purring. Selina always said that cats are the best judges of character. I eyed him, Selina did also say that if anything were to happen to her that I should call Alfred, Bruce's friend.

"I am going to see her tomorrow, if you would like to come."

He glanced up at me, for just a moment I noticed a glare, until it softened. I bet he just wanted to know where she was so he could send some half hearted gesture, at least this way I can keep an eye on him.

*Tomorrow Selina's POV*

Oh my god. what the hell, was what I first thought. I winced internally, I could feel the stiffness in my body, while the beds breathing motions of the bed keeping my muscles from atrophying. I tried breathing deep just to regret it as my ribs screamed in protest.

My second thought was of Kristen, she had been pretty roughed up too if I remember right. I jerked up and immediately groaned, but struggled to get out of bed. The monitors started bleeping out alarms at my distress, a nurse rushing in trying to sooth me back into bed. She spoke soft words of comfort, but they fell on deaf ears. Where the fuck was my phone. I had to check on Kristen... The nurse must have sedated me because I blacked out.

"Hey Selina, we've got company." I opened my eyes to look into the warm brown eyes of my sister. Her short dark hair was tousled, but her expression was that of both concern and relief. I smiled weakly, I really hadn't paid attention to her words. She had gotten so big since the night I found her. She was my little stray, the one I tried to save, but ended up saving me instead. I understand now why Bruce needs Robin, there something so infinitely hopeful and resilient about kids, she made me believe that good really can come from the darkest places, Even Gotham can be good.

I took her hand that was on my cheek in my own, the on that restrained by a cast. She was getting so tall. "Hey there, little cat."

She smiled at that, her eyes getting shiny with unshed tears. "Hey there, kitty cat."

It was then that I noticed the man and boy at the foot of my bed. It took me a couple blinks to realize who they were. Bruce. Dick. Bruce gave me a smile, it was a bit forced, pulling at the corners of his mouth stiffly. I could tell by the way he disapproved, of what I don't give a damn. I look back at my stray. She must have been so scared.

"Hey, Kristen, let's give them a second." Dick came up and put his arm around her. Sweet kid.

He stood there at the end of the bed. Staring at me all analytical, and decisive. He was judge, jury, and consequence, I hated him for it, but it was also that determined clench of his jaw and the fierce turn of his shoulders that made me love him to begin with. As the kids got to the door, Kristen looked back for a moment glaring at Bruce. Once she was out of the door, Bruce darkened. Bye bye Bruce, hello Batman. I sighed, this was simpler, I knew who I was now. I was Catwoman, and this was the interrogation for some piece of information that he needed. He reached in his pocket for pulling out that little black device I know he used to prevent us from being overheard.

I used the bed remote in order to get me fully upright, I winced at the change, and just for a moment, I saw his face flicker with concern. It was as close as I would get to an 'I love you'. I didn't need him to say it.

"What do you have that Krane wants?"

"Oh no foreplay?" I purred, doing my best to sound smooth and sexy. Trying to be sexy in a hospital robe is definitely not my favorite.

"This is serious."

"Oh you're no fun. Plus Bats, it's not what I have that he wants."

"Then what is?"He growled as he walked over to my side of the bed, using his hulking mass to loom. That's cute that he thinks he can still intimidate me, he would never hurt me and we both knew it."Damn it, Selina, this isn't a game."

"Don't you think I know that." Now he's just pissing me off. I can't tell him about the underground, all of those people, some of them may be criminals, but most of them were victims. I would rather die."You should ask Scarecrow because you won't be getting anything from me."

Please Review! I would love your thoughts! I am thinking about making Selina's story a separate story so tell what you would like.


End file.
